A day at the beach gone wrong
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Jack wants Mark to teach him how to surf but it ends up to be a terrible day almost costing him his life!


Jack was visiting Mark for the summer and Jack wanted to learn how to surf he knew Mark could surf so he was going to get Mark to teach him to surf before he had to go back home to Ireland in a few weeks. Mark was still asleep cuddled up with a tiny box Tim and Sam Septiceye plushy. Jack walked over to the window and Mark lived by the beach. "I am going to get Mark to teach me to surf no matter what."

Jack walks back over to Mark and he gently shakes his shoulder "Oh Markimoo, wake up." Mark slowly opens his eyes and looks at Jack shielding his eyes from the sun peeking into the room. "What you want Jack, I was having a dream and you had to wake me up?" "Sorry Mark, but I have a question for you."

"Yeah?" "Can you teach me how to surf today, please with strawberries on top" Jack gives him his puppy dog look. "I don't know." Jack gets on the bed and starts jumping up and down. "Please, please, please!" Mark looks at the clock on his bedside table. "Jack! its eight in the morning!" Jack laughs "I know, so can we go please?" Mark sighs "I guess." "Yay!" Jack hugs Mark. Mark gets into his swimming trunks and Jack gets into his, Mark grabs two surfboards from his garage. "Ok Jack lets go, you ready?"

"Yes I am." They got into Mark's car and headed down to the beach, the beach wasn't that crowed as it was Sunday and people were at church or still asleep being nine in the morning. "Jack you coming?" Mark was already in the water, Jack starts to the water and he puts his feet in and jumps back.

"Oh, it's cold!" Mark looks at him "oh come on don't be a bubble blowing baby, you will get used to it. "Ok." Jack says and walks back to the water. "Ok, now Jack listen to me when surfing you have to have super balance so pretend you're on a beam just walking or act like a squirrel on wire." Jack laughs "Ok I will." "Now lie on your board and do a doggy paddle." "Ok" Jack says and starts to paddle after Mark.

They both paddle to the middle of the water "ooh here comes a good one are you ready?" "Now get on your board and put our your arms and get ready to go." "Ok" Jack gets up and rides it but he loses his balance and falls in the water the impact from the water knocks him out. Jack!" Mark looks around and can't find Jack anywhere, Mark swims over where Jack fell and looks around he takes a deep breath and dives under and see's Jack's body under the water. Mark's eyes go big and he swims as fast as he can and retrieves Jack's body.

Mark reaches the surface and Jack is out cold and it looks like he isn't breathing. Mark panics and swims with as much strength back to the beach. He makes it there and lays Jack's body down on the sand and catches his breath from the swim, not caring if their surfboards get swept away from the waves. All he cares about is saving Jack.

Mark gets down by Jack's body and puts his ear to Jack's nose and listeners for a breath and nothing, Mark starts to panic more when he lays his head on Jack's chest and hears no heartbeat or breathing. Mark fights back a gasp and starts CPR on Jack doing 8 pushes and takes a pause to breathe for him. He keeps trying all his might to bring Jack back. He does more compression's and checks Jack again for a pulse, he feels a faint pulse and keeps at it. "Come on Jack stay with me." a few more pushes and breaths Jack coughs and opens his blue eyes. "M, Mark is that you." "Shh... don't talk just breathe for me ok, Mark lays by him laying his head on Jack's chest making sure his heartbeat is a normal rhythm. Mark... did I die?"

Mark slowly looks up at him "yes Jack you did for a little bit, I brought you back though... "oh Mark... i don't want to learn how to surf anymore. "Mark silently laughs "I don't blame you bud, "are you sure your okay?" "Jack slowly sits up." "Yeah, i think so." "Ok.. maybe we should just get you checked out to make sure." Jack nods his head "Ok, what about our boards. "Screw them, I can always get more I'm just glad you're here with me," Mark hugs Jack.

They head to the hospital to get Jack checked out after him drowning, they check his vitals and all no lingering water or anything is in Jack's lungs so he is ok and no brain damage or anything or heart damage they just told him to be careful next time and if it wasn't for Mark he would be a goner.


End file.
